


Bon Voyage

by KairiasYami2



Series: 500 Words A Day [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: Take off.(Day 3 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)
Series: 500 Words A Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Bon Voyage

Prompt: Bon Voyage

* * *

It’s a funny thing, she thinks. 

She heard once that when airplanes were first becoming commercialized, people would dress to the nines, donning fancy wear and acting as if it were a formal affair. It was exciting and new, a novelty. But decades later the act of flying on a plane would become so commonplace that most wear the most casual clothes possible. For those who had the privilege of flying often, for work or pleasure, the act of flying in a plane would become dull and mundane, a chore. 

She wonders if perhaps fifty years from now, the same will happen again. 

She takes a deep breath before taking the final step onto the vessel in front of her. She is stopped for a moment as her ticket is scanned, and she hitches her carry-on higher on her shoulder so it stops slipping. Soon she is able to continue walking, and for a moment there is only a bland hallway, empty of anything interesting, but then she leaves the hallway and stops to gape at the brilliance around her.

The room she has just entered is massive, the size of a football field, with a ceiling so high she can barely see it. It is packed with people, those who had arrived before her, and the air is filled with a cacophony of sound. She can hear at least three different languages in the din, and knows she will hear dozens more. This adventure is meant to be diverse, after all.

The walls are covered in windows and balconies and she knows those are some of the residences. She wonders if one of those will be hers. Before she can gawk anymore she hears someone behind her and realizes she had been blocking the entryway. She moves out of the way with an apology and shakes herself out of her stupor. She needs to find her assigned room, make sure all of her belongings are intact and accounted for, then prepare herself for the moment she’s been waiting for for what feels like her whole life. 

.

.

.

Half an hour later she lets herself collapse onto her new bed with a sigh, and stares up at the ceiling of her new home. The walk to her new lodgings wasn’t the worst, but she clearly didn’t have one of the premium rooms, and she knows she is going to hate the walk on the more tiring days. Despite her tiredness, she can’t stop a smile from growing on her face, and she curls into a ball and squeals in excitement. She can’t believe this is happening! After so long, after working for her whole life to be here, finally, finally, she’s going to be going into space!

.

.

.

She lies in bed for a while longer, contemplating if she should take off her shoes and take a nap, when a voice comes over the ship’s intercom. 

**“Final checks complete. Everybody, welcome aboard the** **_New Horizon_ ** **, we’re so happy to have you here. Thank you for volunteering for the next few years with us. It is April 5th, 2083, and we will be arriving at our new home in four years, three months, and two days. We have a variety of entertainment options for you all, but for now, we ask that you take a seat somewhere. We’re about to take off.”**

Her excitement pushes her to get up despite her exhaustion and she bounces over to the window to try and see what her view is like - she’s lucky she has a window at all. She pushes aside the blinds and beams. She can see for what seems like miles, and looking down she can see an army of people, so small from her height, all waving their hands and flags and signs. It seems like the whole world has turned up for this occasion - for the launch of the first Space Colony ship in human history. 

**“Ten. Nine.”**

She has spent her life working towards this moment, so many months spent training and studying so she could be considered a candidate. 

**“Eight. Seven.”**

She could have relied on luck, entered her name into a lottery in hopes of getting this chance, but she hates the idea of being out of control of her destiny. 

**“Six. Five. Four.”**

She’s here as a cultural ambassador - same as a good half of her fellow passengers. She had spent years making sure she knew everything there is to know about her culture and history, so she would have something to offer the Interstellar Travel Committee. 

**“Three. Two.”**

And now here she is. She can hear the sound of engines firing up, and her stomach clenches in anticipation. 

**“One.”**

They lift off.


End file.
